


You’re Not Gonna Take Her From Me

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/F, I don't know what to tag this as, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harley isn't going to rat Ivy out no matter what.





	You’re Not Gonna Take Her From Me

Another punch and Harley was on the floor. She just barely caught herself before her head slammed into the ground. How come she always found herself in these situations when she wasn’t doing anything wrong?

“Tell us where Isley is before we bash your skull in, clown.” The voice above her said. Harley glared up at the three people around her as she picked herself up, refusing to stay down.

“No way.” She spit a mouthful of blood at the leader as she shakily got to her feet. “I ain’t rattin’ out my girlfriend to save my own skin. You can cut me, bruise me and skin me alive, but you’re not gonna take her from me.” 

Harley knew she could take these three, even though her head was spinning and her hair was sticking to her face from blood. She’d had worse after all. 

And plus, Harley knew that her promise to get home to the dinner Ivy was making would inspire her to take her attackers down as fast as possible. 


End file.
